my minecraft story
by catchyboat13
Summary: The Minecraft story is about a kid who wants to grow up and be a great miner like his dad. Bad things happen a while later when his dad dies in a war and he wants to avenge his father and defeat The Noble tribe. Now he is 16 in war and making new friends along the way to his goal.
1. Chapter 1 The Ambush

It's only a few weeks since my dad died and I have been quiet for a few days but I felt like I have power ,like that kind of power to you know have spells and stuff, Magic that's what it was but I couldn't find it even though that I have meditated for a while I still can't find it. The next morning, I have searched for the Noble Men Tribe for a while with the rest of the army from the last battle, When my dad died. I told the men to rest for a while so that they can get their energy back. So, I looked around for some sticks to start a fire when I saw this little hut down next to a large, dark cave , I mean like this is a huge freaking house like it should be like in a city or like where the lawyers live at you know? gosh, I need to see who this guy is, So, I walk over there and when I knocked on the door, The first knock! An alarm beeped and a hole opened underneath me ,and then I fell at least 10 blocks and hit the ground where I found a dark room and bones, arrows, torches, and rotten flesh. Lucky i had a golden apple or else I could have passed out. So, after I ate the apple I looked around and I said to myself," Man, I forgot my torches," in a funny way. As I looked around I saw a door but it was iron and I saw it had no lever on my side then I said in a mad, loud way," open the freaking door"! Then, I heard a voice and it said," who are and what do you want"? I said", My name is Anthony Barnes and I just and want to get out of here," He then said," okay, ill get you out of here,".

Afterwards he opened the iron door he looked young like at least my age, Then I asked him," how old are you,"? Then he said," I'm sixteen years old, Why,"? I told him," because If you wanted to I'm not going to force you but, you are old enough to join the army that we are in, I mean if you want,"? As I go out the door he says," let me think about it No," and slams the door. Afterwards as got back to the camp, I saw that we were getting ambushed I know it wasn't long ago because the tents are not destroyed. So, I started helping them but, there... there was to many they started to trap people, our men! I started to cut the ropes of the trapped men but then they shot an arrow at my hand... I fell and though that the noble tribe was going to win because we couldn't defeat this ambush to many got on us. Then, I got tied and 10 men were dead or wounded and the rest was trapped, As I started to look down, I saw that there was a dagger right there, if I was able to get it with my foot and balance it on but, I was too late when the leader of the ambush saw me he grabbed it and as I looked at him and he looked at me, he was going to kill me with the dagger. He started and I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I heard a thump! on the ground and I opened and I saw the dagger on the ground and an arrow in the leaders head then all the other men started to get shot by arrows to after that an arrow hit my rope and I was free but I still had an arrow in my hand which hurt really bad so I wrapped cloth around my hand for now. Afterwards after I released I turned around and started to fight the men with a sword, which is in my left hand and after we finished them I looked at the hut again and I saw the door opened so I went over there and he popped out the door with a bag of his stuff and I saw a bow in his hand and He said," by the way, my name is Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Making new friends

**So, after all that happened, It started to get dark and so I told the men to go find some sticks and logs so we can use the flint and steel to light it up with some leaves. Edward started to make his tent, So you know I started to make my tent as well, after I set up my tent I saw Edward finding logs so I followed him so just if he needs help. So, I followed him and I said," thanks for saving us, you know, back there," then he said," oh, no problem,". Then I ask," You know you do really good with a bow, who taught you,"? He said," I taught myself,", then I said," WOW! that's cool you need to teach me how to do...," then he said really quick like and low, "shhhh...,". Then he dragged me behind a tree. I whispered," what is it,"? Then, he said," Its show deer," then I said, "ohhhh..,". He said," you want to be good with a bow right,"? I said," yea," Then he said," okay, first thing is that you need to know how to SHUT UP," in a silent yell! Then, I said," okay, okay don't worry I will," then he said." look there is the deer," then when the deer look the opposite way of us he gave me the bow and said," you shoot the deer," I said WAIT, WHAT," he said shoot the deer," and so he told me how to do all this stuff that I didn't really pay attention to and he then said," okay you got it, okay good now shoot it," I never got a chance to even talk but I said," okay,". So, I aimed and I soon as I was about to shoot it a person from the trees jumped on the deer I stabbed it with a long, iron sword and Edward said," what the heck," in a like a weird face like he just saw a cartoon that was really freaking stupid as crap! So, we walked over there and saw a guy dragging the deer to a house in a village. We walked over to his house and as we reached the porch where the deer was at, the man walked outside and said," hi, my name is Jason and what are your names," in a kind voice. Edward said," Edward, and that's our deer that you assassinated, then he said," Oh, I know I just wanted to get your **attention," Edward said," why,"? He then said," because I wanted to join the army I saw your army so I wanted your attention and I also wanted to leave this place,". I said," well, you do got a point, all the villagers have a weird language,". Then Jason said," yea, so can I,"? I said," okay you can join but what kind of thing did you do over in the woods,"? He said," Parcore," I said," oh, cool,"!****

****So, when we got back to the army camp we skinned, and cooked the deer and Jason said," this is really good Anthony," I said," you're welcome," then every one said," thank you,". So after a while most of the men went to sleep and me, Edward, and Jason said we will be back were going on a walk. So, when we was walking we saw footprints on the dirt. Jason started to follow the tracks Edward said," NOO... we are just walking and talking and not finding.". I laughed and said," nice rhyming," and he looked at me and I said," but uhh.. yeas don't follow the tracks," and chuckled a bit and Jason said," no, once I see a track I always follow it. So, we followed it, well Jason followed it but we just followed Jason, Then we reached a small little camp site and we went to it and saw people dead on the ground and in the tents and Jason said," this didn't happen long ago it had to be... a couple of hours ago," Edward said," well I think the footprints was a person who was away for a while but when he came here he saw the people dead and took their swords and whatever they had and left,". Then, I said," I bet you it was The Noble Tribe," Edward then said," but where is all the footprints of them,"? Then I thought and I said," I don't know then, if there is no tracks then there no Noble men.****


End file.
